


G'night Gogo

by Im_in_danger



Series: Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Nightmares, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: "Are you okay?" Diego asked, looking Five over for injuries.Five stayed silent as he stepped into Diego's personal space. He raised a shaking hand to Diego's carotid artery. Five visibly relaxed when he felt the warm skin and the pulse beneath his fingers.Diego realized he must have had one of the nightmares that seemed to get more and more frequently. Five gained the habit of casually checking his sibling's pulses. He was not this obvious when he checked. It was truly heartbreaking.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Series: Lost Boys (Five and Klaus whump) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	G'night Gogo

Diego shot up in bed as he reached for the knife he kept under his left pillow when he heard someone knock on the boiler room door. He glanced at the clock as he slid out of bed, 3:17. He was not expecting company. Diego kept his footsteps light as he made his way up the cold concrete steps.

He slowly turned the lock on the door.

"Diego?" Five asked.

He relaxed and let himself release the breath he was holding in and slung opened the door, "What the fuck, Five?"

Five stood there looking up at him with red puffy eyes and tear-stained face. He wore blue pajamas that seemed to be a little big on him. Diego's heart dropped as he pulled Five inside and locked the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked, looking Five over for injuries.

Five stayed silent as he stepped into Diego's personal space. He raised a shaking hand to Diego's carotid artery. Five visibly relaxed when he felt the warm skin and the pulse beneath his fingers.

Diego realized he must have had one of the nightmares that seemed to get more and more frequently. Five gained the habit of casually checking his sibling's pulses. He was not this obvious when he checked. It was truly heartbreaking.

"Five?" Diego asked, reaching out and resting his hands on his brother's elbows. He kept his grip loose enough that Five could back away if he needed to. "What happened?" Diego wondered.

"I- I had to be sure," Five explained, his face flushing when his voice cracked. "I'm- I'll go now."

Diego let Five back away, but the drag of Five's fingers made it obvious he didn't want to go. "Five, stay the night."

"No, I-" Five paused and looked around, "Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at him.

Diego felt like he got punched in the gut, his brother staring up at him with glassy red-rimmed eyes. He looked like a child, much younger than 13. Diego wanted to pick him up and protect him from the world. Five had been hurt enough.

"Of course I'm sure," Diego said, pulling Five into a hug.

Five held him tight and cried openly into his chest, "I had a nightmare and found you dead in the barn. I had failed you, and everyone told me it was my-" Five let out a choked sob grabbing Diego tighter.

"It's okay, Five," He whispered, dropping to his knees. He stroked his brother's hair, "You saved us. we all owe you our lives, Five."

The two held each other until Five pulled back from him and wiped his face, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"It's okay, I can change it," Diego said and ruffled Five's hair. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, and I'll change my shirt so we can go to bed, okay? the bathroom is down the hall."

Five nodded and hurried out the door closing it behind him. Diego headed down the stairs and pulled a shirt out of his unfolded laundry and put it in. He tossed his dirty shirt into the basket that was tucked away into the corner of the room.

Five came back in and closed the door and locked it and joined Diego. "Are you barefoot?" Diego asked, looking at Five's feet.

"I used my powers to get here," Five said, waving Diego's question away.

"Let's go to bed, old man." Diego leads five to the bed and lets him crawl in against the wall. He got in after pulling the covers up to Five's chin.

"Good night, Five," Diego said, as Five nestled up pressing an ear against his chest.

"G'night Gogo," Five muttered, relaxing against him.

Diego chuckled and pressed a kiss into his messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me @daddies-disappointment on tumblr. Send me requests or recommend Ideas or even come and talk to me. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
